The present invention relates to a network of centrally controlled, customizable digital broadcast stations capable of broadcasting music, videos, audible advertisements, and visual advertisements. The present invention especially relates to a system for (1) marketing music and videos; (2) distributing music, videos, audible advertisements, and visual advertisements throughout a network of digital broadcast stations; and (3) controlling the broadcast schedule of music, videos, audible advertisements, and visual advertisements for a network of digital broadcast stations using a central controller.
Businesses routinely use music to create a certain environment for their customers. Several companies offer continuous background music to commercial establishments using satellites or transmission towers. For example, MUZAK offers numerous channels of programmed music to commercial establishments that subscribe to its service. A major deficiency of a system like MUZAK is the programming cannot be customized for a particular establishment.
A customizable background music system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,909 entitled Continuous Play Background Music System issued to Krikorian. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,909 contains a central computer that is in communication with a number of end user computers having audio output means. The central computer stores a master library of musical selections and announcements, and the end user computers request the musical selections and announcements stored in the central computer.
Today""s business owners need more than continuous background music. They require a complete multimedia experience that can appeal to the various senses of their customers. The present invention can provide such an experience.
The present invention is a network of centrally controlled, customizable digital broadcast stations capable of broadcasting music, videos, audible advertisements, and visual advertisements. The invention includes a program database, a station demographic database, a central controller, and a plurality of digital broadcast stations. The central controller includes one or more servers, multiple computer workstations, and multiple call directors. Each digital broadcast station includes a computer, a loudspeaker(s), and a microphone. Optionally, a digital broadcast station can include a projector(s) or flat screen television(s). The central controller completely controls the broadcast content and broadcast schedule of the plurality of digital broadcast stations.
An important aspect of the present invention is its ability to allow advertisers to conduct targeted audible and visual advertising campaigns within the network of digital broadcast stations. When a digital broadcast station is installed in a new venue, a statistical profile is compiled for that venue. The statistical profile contains information about the persons who visit the venue. Statistical profiles for every venue that has a digital broadcast station installed are included in the station demographic database. Using the station demographic database, advertisers can determine which digital broadcast stations carry their advertisements and what day(s) and time(s) the advertisements run. All an advertiser has to do is input a desired characteristic(s) for the target audience, and the invention automatically identifies the digital broadcast stations that satisfy the required criteria along with the best day(s) and time(s) to run the advertisements.
It is an object of the invention to provide a digital broadcast station that can broadcast audio and video information without satellites or transmission towers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a network of digital broadcast stations that can be completely controlled from a central controller.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a system that allows advertisers to strategically select which digital broadcast stations carry their advertisements and what day(s) and time(s) the advertisements are broadcast.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system capable of delivering a complete multimedia experience which includes coordinated audio and video programming designed to accentuate advertisements and entertainment in commercial establishments and other similar venues.
It is another object of the invention to use a microphone signal to verify that the proper programming has been broadcast and to adjust the gain of the audio output signal depending on the environmental conditions.
It is yet another object of the invention to use a text-to-speech system in conjunction with the present invention to minimize the production costs associated with audible programming.